


A Moment More

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Lap of Luxury [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Even if he had the world right at his fingertips, indulgence never came naturally to Akashi--not even a lazy morning--until his relationship with you began. Now, with you by his side in bed, he cannot find it in him to leave you at all.





	

To achieve power, wealth, and perfection, idleness was never an option.

One must always take strides to better one's self, especially to ensure that others remain in place below. These days, while Akashi may not be so inclined to utterly dominate and subjugate those around him to his will--but certainly would if _you_ were to ask so sweetly--he still put in much effort to improve himself as a lover, an heir, and a captain.

Even while surrounded by all the luxuries that he--a person of his status--could possibly want, even as he grew from the merciless emperor he once was in high school to a more level-headed and welcoming king, there was never a moment when his discipline ever slacked.

Until his relationship with you took root and blossomed ever so spectacularly.

On a morning like this, Akashi would be quick to get out of bed--calmly of course, as he goes over what needed to be done this day. Regardless of how his body may feel, especially after a full day of basketball practice, he would not let any aches or strains keep him in bed.

Undoubtedly, there was a sense of fatigue that greeted him as his eyes fluttered open. But it was of a pleasant nature, one that rekindled memories of what transpired the night before.

He turned to his side and quickly became face to face with you, still deep in peaceful slumber. A smile slid onto his lips as he propped himself up on his shoulder. It wasn't so much pride as it was satisfaction, knowing that you were probably just as sore and exhausted as he was. Though, never to disappoint, he was merely giving what you were mewling and begging for all throughout last night.

The red scratches left on his shoulder blades--contrasting so brilliantly against his pale complexion--and the bruises he was sure to have imprinted on your hips were testament to this. While he was raised to treat those he considered to be precious with utmost care, there was something about you that made him want to go at his most extreme. It certainly didn't help that you were encouraging him to do so, to pound you into the mattress while relishing in every moan and cry he drew from your lips.

His smile widened slightly, wondering how much more you were willing to push him--and how much more _you_ can take from him.

A minute passed, which--by his earlier standards--was immediate grounds for laziness. He should be already out the bed to prepare for his day, not lingering any longer.

But he couldn't resist. Not when he was appreciating the masterpiece that laid beside him.

Would it be selfish of him to stir you from your sleep, he wondered, his fingers itching to run over your naked skin, much like he did over and over yesterday. Either way, he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with you for however long both of you wished.

"I admit, such laziness is unbecoming of me, but I cannot help myself. You are much too irresistible to leave," Akashi purred quietly, his voice raspy as he uttered his first words of the day, regardless that you were still asleep. His fingers reached to touch your hair, threading through your strands gently before trailing down your bare skin. "Do you realize what you've done to me, my darling? Or..." A glint flashed through his red eyes, his smile turning to a small yet wicked grin. "Are you doing this on purpose...?"

His questions lingered in the air as he waited for you to awaken. Once your eyes fluttered open, he would have his answer.

And he would also have you.


End file.
